Daniel Spencer (1794-1868) /Immigrant Ancestors
Immigrant ancestors of Mormon Pioneer Daniel Spencer (1794-1868) and his wives. Great, Great Grandparents of Daniel Spencer Spencer / Brooks Family Line # Gerrard Spencer (1614-1685) - ( DSpencer6, DSpencer5, PSpencer, JSpencer, SSpencer, GSpencer) - Immigrant to America, co-founder of Haddam CT, famous English Aristocrat Family Royal Ancestry Gateway # Hannah Hills (1618-1692) - ( DSpencer6, DSpencer5, PSpencer, JSpencer, SSpencer, HHills) - Immigrant to America # Isaac Willey (1614-1685) - ( DSpencer6, DSpencer5, PSpencer, JSpencer, HWilley, IWilley) - # Joanna Lutten (1618-) - ( DSpencer6, DSpencer5, PSpencer, JSpencer, HWilley, JLutten) - # Thomas Brooks (1594-1667) - ( DSpencer6, DSpencer5, PSpencer, EBrooks, GBrooks, TBrooks) - Puritan Immigrant to America, Constable of Concord MA # Grace Cunliffe (1593-1664) - ( DSpencer6, DSpencer5, PSpencer, EBrooks, GBrooks, GCunliffe) - # Richard Eccles (1597-1696) - ( DSpencer6, DSpencer5, PSpencer, EBrooks, HEccles, REccles) - # Mary Platts (1607-1675) - ( DSpencer6, DSpencer5, PSpencer, EBrooks, HEccles, MPlatts) - Edmonds / Cone Family Line # Obadiah Emmons (1635-1705) - ( DSpencer6, DSpencer5, EREmmons, SBEmmons, SEmmons2, OEmmons) - # Alice Sharpe (1639-1671) - ( DSpencer6, DSpencer5, EREmmons, SBEmmons, SEmmons2, ASharpe) - # Samuel Butler (1639-1692) - ( DSpencer6, DSpencer5, EREmmons, SBEmmons, EButler, SButler) - Son of English Immigrants Butler & Bigelow. # Elizabeth Olmstead (1642-1681) - ( DSpencer6, DSpencer5, EREmmons, SBEmmons, EButler, EOlmstead) - Daughter of Olmstead English Immigrant Family # Daniel Cone (1626-1706) - ( DSpencer6, DSpencer5, EREmmons, RCone, JCone, DCone) - Scottish Immigrant # Mehitable Spencer (1638-1691) - ( DSpencer6, DSpencer5, EREmmons, RCone, JCone, MSpencer) - daughter of Gerrard Spencer (1614-1685) - see above # Samuel Olmstead (1653-1726) - ( DSpencer6, DSpencer5, EREmmons, RCone, EOlmstead, SOlmstead) - Son of English Immigrants # Mary Lord (1649-1736) - ( DSpencer6, DSpencer5, EREmmons, RCone, EOlmstead, MLord) - Wilson / Sprague Family Line # William Wilson (1588-1667) - ( DSpencer, CWilson, NWilson, BWilson, JWilson, WWilson3) - English Immigrant to America # Patience Stearns (1605-1675) - ( DSpencer, CWilson, NWilson, BWilson, JWilson, PStearns' - English Immigrant to America' # Edmund James (1603-1640) - ( DSpencer, CWilson, NWilson, BWilson, HJJames, EJames) - English Immigrant to America # Reana Daniels (1607-) - ( DSpencer, CWilson, NWilson, BWilson, HJJames, RDaniels) - English Immigrant to America # William Sprague (1609-1675) - ( DSpencer, CWilson, NWilson, ESprague, JSprague, WSprague) - English immigrant who with his brothers in the early 1630s were employed by Governor Endicott to explore and take possession of the country west ward. # Millicent Eames (1615-1696) - ( DSpencer, CWilson, NWilson, ESprague, JSprague, MEames) - English Immigrant # William Holbrook (1620-1699) - ( DSpencer, CWilson, NWilson, ESprague, EHolbrook, WHolbrook) - # Elizabeth Pitts (1625-1696) - ( DSpencer, CWilson, NWilson, ESprague, EHolbrook, EPitts) - Turner / Howard Family Line # Thomas Turner (1627-1688) # Sarah Hyland (1633-1688) - # Edward Foster (1610-1644) - md 1635 at Plymouth Colony? # Lettice Elizabeth Hanford (1617-1691) # John Howard (1622-1701) # Martha Hayward (1621-1693) # Robert Latham (1625-1688) # Susanna Winslow (1625-1685) - daughter of Plymouth Pilgrim John Winslow (1597-1674) Great, Great Grandparents of Emily Thompson Thompson Unknown Slafter # John Slafter (1612-) # Mary Margaret Havey (1614-) # Nathan Gillette (1615-1689) # Elizabeth Collier (1618-1670) # Samuel Fenton (1630-1690) # Mrs Fenton # John Farrar (1611-1690) # Joane Whitcomb (1634-1701) Freeman # John Freeman (1541-1629) # Anna Isham Mortimer (1545-1572) # Stephen Presbury (1666-1730) # Deborah Skiffe (1670-1743) # Samuel Dunham (1623-1712) - Plymouth Colony # Martha Beal (1620-1690) # William Harlow (1624-1691) - Plymouth Colony # Mary Faunce (1628-1664) Great, Great Grandparents of Mary Cutcliffe Recent immigrant from England Cutcliff Facey Jones Hill Famous Descendants * Spencer, Daniel (1764-1843) - very active fighter in the American Revolutionary War. * Spencer, Daniel (1794-1868) - last mayor of Mormon city of Nauvoo, Illinois. First president of the LDS Salt Lake Stake (1849-1868). Missionary to the British Isles. * Spencer, Hiram (1798-1846) - died in Mormon refugee camp in Mt Pisgah IA. Category:Ancestries of individuals Category:Ahnentafels Category:United States immigrant ancestors Category:New England immigrant ancestor trees